White Houses
by eviiz
Summary: Cuando eres joven no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, llenas tu vida de errores y aciertos. Es verano y Bella Swan una chica tímida conoce a un chico que la hace perder el buen juicio y que su noche tome un giro totalmente inesperado. OS Verano 2012.


**Bueno niñas, esta es la razón por la cuál no han tenido capítulo de "Las Gritonas" así que espero que no odien este OneShot. Esta historia nació después de escuchar la canción "White Houses" de Vanessa Carlton.**

**Disfruten… :D**

El verano es tiempo para que los jóvenes pueda descansar de la escuela y puedan alocarse un poco mientras disfrutan sus pocos días de libertad antes de que la realidad se los coma vivos. Bueno ese no es mi caso y la verdad no es mi caso durante todo el año, ni durante toda mi vida. El verano estaba a punto de terminar y jamás había salido a ninguna fiesta, mis días consistían en salir de mi dormitorio a mi trabajo y viceversa.

Yo, Bella Swan, probablemente era una mujer de 50 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de 20. Pero al menos hoy tenía una razón para sonreír, después de dos años de compartir el dormitorio con las chicas más irritantes, insoportables y tontas del campus, por fin me mudaría a un departamento.

De verdad odiaba esos dormitorios del campus, o pequeñas casas o departamentos o lo que fueran, bueno la verdad solo odiaba la compañía. Jessica y Lauren eran chicas con la moral… un poco distraída, irresponsables, ruidosas y la razón de mis sufrimientos, siempre se burlaban de mi total falta de vida social y por ende falta de vida amorosa y sexual. Pero después de ocho meses trabajando como esclava en el Starbucks de la Universidad del Estado de Arizona y de conocer a dos maravillosas chicas pude mudarme de los dormitorios del campus.

Hoy iría por mi última caja con mis cosas y asistiría a la única fiesta a la que me invitaran Jessica y Lauren, ella decían que era una despedida, pero solo era una excusa para emborracharse y tener sexo, ya teníamos mucho tiempo de vacaciones y faltaba poco para empezar clases así que estaban desesperadas por tener una fiesta que tuviera que ver con lo más mínimo con la escuela… sí, yo tampoco entendía su lógica.

Estaba inquieta, faltaba solo medía hora para que mi turno terminara, Rose y Alice pasarían por mi para ir por mis cosas y quedarnos un rato en la fiesta. El sonido de la campana sobre la puerta me hizo levantar la cara.

Mi cliente favorito había llegado.

No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, ni su edad o si estudiaba o trabajaba en la universidad o fuera de ella. Solo sabía que venía todos los días a las diez de la mañana y a las seis de la tarde y que le gustaba mucho el café, en especial el cappuccino, late y el moca. Y además era guapísimo; alto, hermosos ojos verdes, labios llenos, quijada angular y una voz grave y seductora.

Excelentes razones para escogerlo como favorito.

—Buenas tardes, hoy pediré un Cappuccino Venti, por favor.

Le sonreí, le prepare la bebida, se la di, sonrió, pagó y se fue. Exactamente igual que todos los días. Diez minutos después llegaron por mis nuevas mejores amiga ¿lo mejor? No hicieron ningún comentario al querer irme a la fiesta con la ropa que traía, solo unos jeans, una blusa normal y converse, algo que mis otras "amigas" jamás hubieran permitido.

.

.

Cuando llegamos por mis cosas, la fiesta estaba empezando a cobrar vida. La música estaba fuerte, parejas bailando, algunas personas ya un poco ebrias y parejas haciendo cosas indebidas en los rincones. Fui directo a mi vieja habitación, recogí mi caja y se la di a Alice que se ofreció llevarla al auto, lo que me dejo incomoda y torpe cerca de un sofá sin saber bien que hacer, ya que Rose se había pegado a un chico del equipo de Futbol Americano y parecía no querer despegarse de él.

Así que me fui a la cocina por una lata de refresco, regrese a la sala y me fui a un rincón a observar la fiesta, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar. Todas las chicas llevaban ropa si no reveladora, a la última moda, bailando, actuando como bobas frente a los chicos, otras ya en lugares besándose y haciendo otras cosas con algún chico que acababan de conocer, totalmente lo contrario a mi, al menos sabía que era más lista que la mayoría de ellas.

—Hola Coffe Girl.

Voltee sobresaltada para ver a mi cliente favorito recargado junto a mí con una sonrisa relajada. Arrugué la nariz.

—Hola cliente— dije no muy convencida. El rió, estaba claro que estaba muy relajado por el alcohol.

—Soy Edward.

—Soy Bella.

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y luego Edward rió.

—Bueno esto es incómodo, no quería venir a un lugar con personas que no conozco y que no me pueden importar menos, entonces te veo y pienso que no fue tan mala idea venir si es que puedo conocer a la chica bonita del café pero al parecer crees que soy un idiota borracho que solo viene a molestarte.

Me sonrojé.

—No me estas molestando.

—¿Estas diciendo que piensas que soy un idiota borracho? porque no estoy borracho.

—Nunca lo dije en voz alta.

Se me quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisita y por alguna razón no me sentí cohibida ni me molestaba, cuando conocía a Edward solo como mi cliente favorito, siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y con una actitud totalmente relajada, pero siempre fui demasiado tímida como para iniciar una conversación con él.

Ambos volteamos hacía la pista de baile, donde una chica de cabello largo negro y enormes ojos oscuros bailaba, era realmente bonita y se notaba que la estaba pasando de maravilla. Y de pronto me sentí emocionada, era verano, estaba en mi última semana de vacaciones, estaba por empezar una nueva etapa con nuevas amigas, estaba en una fiesta llena de extraños y un chico guapo me estaba hablando. Así debía sentirse el verano.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más tranquilo? Apenas y puedo escuchar lo que dices— Creo que los dos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca. —O podemos quedarnos aquí y gritarnos al odio toda la noche.

.

.

Diez minutos después estábamos afuera de los dormitorios, sentados en el césped, Edward tomaba lo que el decía era su tercera cerveza y yo empezaba mi vaso de vodka con jugo de uva y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse totalmente relajado.

Por lo poco que habíamos hablado, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común como en música, películas y libros, también me dijo que tenía 24 años (haciéndolo tres años mayor que yo) que era adicto al café y que le faltaba poco para graduarse. Habíamos escapado de todas las chicas que querían llamar su atención y no pude evitar sentirme con aire de autosuficiencia y darles una sonrisita cuando escogió salir de la fiesta conmigo y no con ellas.

—Mi mejor amigo es una bestia de persona, es enorme, mide como 1.90 y pesa más de 100 kilos, entonces el Halloween del año pasado ya estando un poco borracho nos reta a otros dos amigos y a mi a ir al cementerio. Cuando llegamos, él estaba completamente ebrio y se decepciono porque no había absolutamente nada en el lugar, ni fantasmas ni siquiera algún conserje; así que… se quita la ropa, TODA la ropa y empieza a correr desnudo entre las tumbas y gritaba "¡MANIFIESTATE SATANAS! ¡VEN A MI NO TE TENGO MIEDO!" y el resto de nosotros no sabíamos si reírnos y detenerlo, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que el tipo era realmente enorme y no podríamos pararlo, así que lo dejamos ahí y lo recogimos al día siguiente en la estación de policía.

Yo estaba al borde del colapso, lloraba de risa algo que sinceramente no recordaba haber hecho antes. Edward era la persona más graciosa que había conocido, tenía las mejores historias, me hacia sentir feliz y ligera, algo que jamás había sentido.

—¿Cuál es tú historia, Edward?— susurré, tenia minutos de saber su nombre, pero quería conocerlo, saber todo de él, que me contará cosas que a nadie le había contado.

Me dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Nací en el norte, en Washington pero mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía diez años, me vine a vivir con mi mamá aquí en Arizona. Solo veo a mi papá de vez en cuando… siempre quise tener su aprobación así que estudie medicina como él, supe que no era lo mío cuando me desmaye al ver tanta sangre.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre?

—Pues… no lo tomo muy bien, no le importo que no fuera algo que disfrutara, es como si lo hubiera traicionado y más aún cuando decidí estudiar música, dice que es algo estúpido, y eso me lástima, porque es algo que de verdad amo hacer. Pero bueno, no es como si tuviéramos una buena relación… no debería importarme lo que piense después del poco interés que tiene en mi vida pero aún así, duele.

Lo tomé de la mano sin pensarlo.

—Lo entiendo Edward, es tu padre por supuesto que quieres que se sienta orgulloso de ti. Pero si dices que nunca estuvo en tu vida, entonces no merece que le des importancia.

El apretó mi mano y me sonrió.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia?

—¡Algo muy aburrido! Toda mi vida he viví en Jacksonville con mis padres, pero quise vivir sola aquí en Arizona para tener un poco de libertad, pero aún así extraño a mis padres. Mi mamá es una hippie loca y extravagante que es maestra de jardín de niños y mi papá es un tipo que se cree un abogado duro y serio, pero es la persona más suave y tierna que puedes conocer. Vine aquí para hacer que se sientan orgullosos ¿sabes? Soy su única hija, mi mamá tuvo un accidente cuando yo tenía cuatro años y no pudieron tener más hijos, así que hago lo que sea para hacerlos felices y no se sientan mal de solo haberme tenido a mí.

Miraba el césped, no podía mirarlo a la cara, lo que acaba de decirle era algo que nadie sabía, y no solo porque no tuviera muchos amigos, si no porque estaba aterrada de hacer algo que decepcionara a mis padres.

—Yo soy un niño mimado por mi mamá, tengo una hermana mayor, ya esta casada y espera a su primer hijo, mi mamá y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, solía ser muy tímido y durante mucho tiempo no tuve muchos amigos, incluso ahora aún me es difícil y más con chicas lindas como tú. No sabes el valor que tuve que juntar para poder hablarte hoy, pero estoy aterrado al rechazo, con mi papá me basta, no quiero que los demás me rechacen, pero aún así siento que no encajo, a veces no entiendo a las personas que me rodean pero aún así quiero que me acepten, aunque no los soporte… supongo que es un trauma fraternal.

Rio sin humor.

—Yo tengo pavor de fallarles a mis papás— las palabras salieron de mi boca, era como si con él no tuviera un filtro y quisiera contarle todos mis secretos. —Siempre he sacado las mejores calificaciones, siempre obedecí, nunca les di problemas, incluso trabajo para no molestarlos con dinero. Vivo para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mi, cuando vivía con ellos nunca me escape para ir a una fiesta y cuando salía nunca tomé o fumé, siempre llegaba temprano a casa totalmente sobria. Tengo miedo a hacer algo mal en la escuela, o a embarazarme y romper la imagen que tienen de mí de alguien perfecta o peor que se den cuenta que no lo soy. Soy miserable, no tengo amigos, no me divierto. Te vas a burlar de mi, pero esta noche, con los pocos tragos que he tenido, es lo mas ebria que he estado en mi vida, lo cual no es nada… porque no estoy borracha. ¿Qué par somos, verdad?

Edward se acercó y paso los dedos por mis sonrojadas mejillas.

—Bella, eres perfecta. No eres miserable, eres madura y tímida, eres amable y generosa, tal vez tenga horas de hablarte pero estoy seguro que lo eres. Siempre eres educada en el café, incluso con las personas más groseras. Y eres absolutamente hermosa. La primera vez que fui al Starbucks donde trabajas, no entre, te vi en el mostrador y estaba aterrado de acercarme a ti, pensé que eras preciosa y que solo terminaría viéndome como un idiota si te hablaba. Hasta después de una semana tuve el valor para regresar.

Me había quedado sin palabras. Era lo más lindo que me habían dicho en toda mi vida. Este chico que tenía tres horas de haber conocido, con su playera roja, jeans oscuros y cabello alborotado me hizo sentir absolutamente hermosa con tan pocas palabras. Y no me importó que no conociera su color favorito o sus apellidos, acaba de contarle mis más grandes miedos y él sus mayores traumas. No me importo nada y lo besé.

Lo besé como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Algo que jamás hubiera hecho, soy el tipo de chica que piensa y analiza cualquier acción, no soy espontanea, no hago nada sin pensarlo bien antes, cuido al extremo mis acciones para dar una buena imagen. Al parecer Edward convertía mi cerebro en gelatina y mandaba mi sentido al común al carajo.

Le tomó un segundo contestar el beso, tocó mi cara mientras profundizaba el beso y acariciaba mis mejillas mientras su lengua acariciaba mis labios. Y sin pensarlo, hice otra cosa que jamás pensé hacer (al menos con alguien que recién conocía) pasé mis piernas sobre las de él y me le senté a horcajadas puse mis manos en su nuca y sus manos volaron de inmediato hacía mi cintura, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre mi espalda. Pasó los labios por mi quijada y empezó a hacer cosas deliciosas sobre mi cuello y orejas mientras yo jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Podía sentir sus gemidos en mi piel y eso me hacía querer hacer más cosas, sin importar estar en el jardín.

—Bella, no quise estar a solas para hacer esto y no me quejo, es más de lo que imaginaba y mucho más de lo que merezco pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Te deseo tanto, no sabes lo mucho que me detengo para no faltarte al respeto, soy un caballero mi mamá me educó bien, pero si no te detienes yo tampoco podre detenernos.

Me le quede viendo a los ojos y por un momento pude verlo. Yo perdiendo el control, no pensar en las consecuencias. Definitivamente el alcohol tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

—¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? ¿Tú auto esta cerca?— dije con lo que pensaba era una sonrisa seductora. Lo vi pasar saliva y después asentir.

Me puse de pie mientras reía como una colegiala y lo tomé de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. De verdad no tenía idea de porque me sentía tan liberada y espontanea, era algo totalmente fuera de carácter. Tal vez era el alcohol en mi sangre, o el saber que un chico lindo me deseaba, que compartiéramos un momento intimo hace unos segundos al confesar secretos y miedos o simplemente el verano con su aire cálido con el sonido de los grillos y el viento en la madrugada. Me sentía invencible, que podía volar y el límite era el cielo. Iba a dejar que Edward me hiciera lo que él quisiera. Por primera vez en mi vida me portaría como una joven irresponsable y no como la señora de 50 años que vivía en mi cerebro.

Caminamos varias cuadras hasta llegar a un auto que estaba estacionado en el jardín de otro conjunto, era sencillo, negro, como diez años viejo y no tenía idea de qué modelo era.

—Este es el auto que comparto con mi mejor amigo, no es mucho pero es lo único que pudimos pagar. ¿A dónde quieres ir?— me encogí de hombros. —¿Te molestaría ir por unas cervezas? En mi departamento ya no tenemos y tengo antojo de algunas.

—En lo absoluto.

Me abrió la puerta y me dio un rápido beso en la boca antes de cerrar la puerta; corrió hacia el asiento del piloto y empezó a andar el auto. El auto tenía un olor agradable y diferente, una mezcla de perfume masculino, cerveza y el inconfundible olor del verano. Mientras íbamos a la tienda de 24 horas más cercana hablamos de nuestros gustos, teníamos tantas cosas en común y en otras no podíamos ser tan diferentes; sentía como si hubiera encontrado mi otra mitad. Me hizo reír hasta llorar y lo tomé de la mano sin importar verme como una preadolescente aprehensiva.

Cuando entramos a la tienda no pude evitar sentir que era una escena de algún video musical. Entramos riendo como unos locos, él me tenía abrazada por los hombros mientras yo lo hacía en su cintura, tomamos una canasta y empezamos a llenarla de dulces y botanas y al llegar a los refrigeradores del fondo por un momento pensé que nos arrojaríamos refresco, pero Edward solo sacó dos paquetes de cerveza, unas bebidas con alcohol de frutas para mí y corrió a la caja dejandome parada al fondo de la tienda para que no pudiera pagar por nada. Me pareció algo totalmente lindo y caballeroso de su parte que me quede callada.

Al salir a la calle nos dimos cuentas que caía una ligera lluvia de verano, haciendo que todo alrededor tuviera ese delicioso olor a tierra mojada. Edward me puso sobre su brazo e intento protegerme de la lluvia con su pecho hasta llegar a su auto. No me queje ni en lo más mínimo. Me pregunto que si quería ir a su casa y yo dije que si con una sonrisa y mariposas en el estómago. El viaje de regreso fue más silencioso, yo veía las gotas caer por la ventana y Edward estaba concentrado en conducir mientras tomaba de una lata de cerveza, me costó mucho quedarme callada porque sabía que estaba un poco ebrio por todo lo que ya había tomado en la fiesta pero bueno, esta noche era otra Bella.

.

.

.

Estacionó el auto frente a su departamento, por un momento todo fue luz cuando las luces alumbraban todo, pero cuando apago el auto, lo única luz venía de los focos de las calles, de repente el ambiente cambio a una deliciosa tensión. Mi respiración se aceleró y ya no sentía mariposas en el estomago, ahora sentía una horda de chihuahuas emocionados brincando y ladrando por todos lados. Me gire sobre el asiento y vi el perfil de Edward viéndome, estaba un poco sonrosado después de la segunda cerveza que había tomada y yo me sentía totalmente relajada al tomarme una lata de vodka y jugo de arándano.

No sé que me pasó. Lo jale hacía a mí al tomarlo de la playera y le di el beso más apasionado y húmedo de toda mi vida y él de alguna manera nos acomodo para tener mejor acceso hacía mi y no dudo en obedecerme cuando susurré contra sus labios "Tócame."

El beso subió de tono, yo metí las manos debajo de su playera, la verdad no tenía de lo que estaba haciendo pero quería tocarlo y al parecer le gusto por los jadeos que hacía. Empezó a besar mi cuello y empecé a humedecerme, y cuando lamió mi oreja deje salir el primero de muchos gemidos, quien iba a imaginar que era uno de mis puntos débiles. Edward subió mis manos hacía su cuello y bajo las suyas hasta mi abdomen donde empezó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares, subió lentamente mi blusa hasta que tuve que levantar los brazos para quitármela, no me quito el sostén solo lo bajo lo suficiente para poder lamer y succionar mis pezones. No tenía idea de que sintiera tan bien. De pronto lo sentí desabrochar mis jeans y bajar el cierre, levante las caderas para que pudiera bajar mis pantalones y con los dedos hizo a un lado mi ropa interior.

—Bella, eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta—. Jadeó contra mi pecho.

Sus dedos comenzaron a provocarme, apenas y me tocaba pero yo ya era un charco de gelatina, gemía y jadeaba como una loca. Lentamente tocó mi clítoris y empezó a hacer círculos y apenas y me metía la punta de su dedo medio. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía yo sola. Continuó durante no sé cuánto tiempo más hasta que empecé a sentir esa tensión en mi barriga y segundos después tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

—Gracias— le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió y me dio mi blusa que estaba a sus pies.

—Siento como si yo tuviera que darte las gracias. ¿Quieres entrar un rato a mi casa? Prometo llevarte a casa en cuanto me lo pidas.

Mientras acomodaba mi sostén y me ponía la blusa me puse a pensar en lo que de verdad quería decir eso. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido ¿de verdad quería perder mi virginidad así? No era como si la estuviera guardando para alguien especial, solo no había tenido sexo porque tenía miedo a quedar embarazada y porque la verdad no había alguien con quien me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para considerarlo. Descubrí la masturbación a los 16 años, siempre pensé que era algo mucho más sencillo que el sexo, sin riesgos y máximo placer. Pero al sentir los dedos de Edward ahí y no los míos supe lo equivocada que estaba, si eso era una pequeña muestra de lo que de verdad era el sexo entonces no quería esperar mucho para hacerlo. Además Edward parecía un buen chico.

—Está bien. Entremos.

.

.

.

Una hora después, un six de cerveza y dos botellas de vodka con jugo estábamos en la sala de su departamento, bailando y riendo como tontos. Estábamos ligeramente ebrios, pero en esa etapa donde estas feliz, todo es gracioso, te sientes ligero y espontaneo. Nada importa, todo es posible.

Estábamos en el suelo, con risitas tontas y gemidos de dolor, habíamos tropezados con nuestros propios pies al intentar bailar la macarena y habíamos terminado en el suelo. Su departamento era sencillo, y era raro que estuviera a una cuadra de donde vivía con Jessica y Lauren y nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Lo sentí acurrucarse junto a mí y después sentí sus dedos acariciando mi cara.

—Debí haber tenido el valor de hablarte desde hace tanto tiempo, tantos momentos desperdiciados, tal vez tú seas la persona que por fin me haga sentir que de verdad valgo la pena y este orgullosa de lo que soy y no de lo que pude ser.

Le sonreí triste, sabía que pensaba en su padre. Me puse de lado para estar cara a cara y puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

—Edward, eres maravilloso. Eres gracioso, amable y muchas cosas más que quiero descubrir. Tal vez tú seas quien me haga vivir más espontáneamente y me quite el miedo a decepcionar a las personas.

Se acercó a mi y me empezó a besar con una familiaridad que me sorprendió, es como si conociera mi cuerpo mejor que yo, al sentir sus manos acariciar mi espalda me derretí por completo y me amolde a él a la perfección. Sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo me tenía totalmente excitada y con el juicio nublado, así que cuando me pregunto que si quería que pasáramos a su habitación asentí con una sonrisa y deje que me llevara con una sonrisa. Si tener sexo con él se sentiría mucho mejor que lo que me había hecho con sus dedos estaba más que lista para darle mi virginidad… aunque él no lo supiera.

Pero en cuanto entramos a su cuarto me paralicé de nervios, me quede congelada cuando lo vi poner un poco de música, no estaba segura que era pero se oía como Nirvana, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mi con ojos pesados y sonrisa floja, era tan guapo. En cuanto estuvo frente a mi sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y la piel se me puso de gallina.

—Shhh— me dijo mientras me tomaba de los brazos. —No estés nerviosa, solo soy yo. Eres hermosa, te deseo y quiero estar contigo.

—Estamos borrachos.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida que no ayudo en nada la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

—A veces es mejor tener un poco de alcohol en la sangre para ser nosotros mismos. Y no estamos borrachos, solo ligeramente alcoholizados, voy a recordar todo por la mañana, lo prometo.

Acariciaba mis brazos, moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo, haciendo que no pensara en absolutamente nada más que la sensación y en el delicioso calor que mandaba a todo mi cuerpo.

Metió las manos por debajo de mi blusa, moviendo los dedos deliciosamente por todo mi abdomen haciendo que los músculos se contrajeran y cuando paso las manos por mi espalda, no pude evitar jadear. Me quito la blusa de un solo movimiento, lastimándome un poco la nariz pero preferí no decirle nada, solo le quite la playera y la arroje al suelo. Él de inmediato me desabrochó los jeans y me llevó hasta cama donde yo me acosté apoyada con los codos y viéndolo mientras seguía jadeando.

—Quítatelos— dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar sus jeans. Puse los pulgares bajo mis pantalones y ropa interior y me los quite de un tirón, dejándome totalmente desnuda.

Y él no se dio cuenta por que luchaba contra sus jeans porque se habían atorado en sus zapatos. Yo por suerte había estado descalza desde que entremos a su casa. Pero en cuanto se dio que no llevaba nada de ropa, se me lanzó encima, lo que me hizo sentir deseada, como si no pudiera controlarse, como si no tocarme lo volviera loco.

Y vi por primera vez en mi vida vi un pene. Bueno uno a vivo y a todo color. Había visto mucho porno durante toda mi vida, pero nunca había visto uno tan bonito como él de Edward, y tal vez muchas personas dirían que los penes no son bonitos pero este de verdad lo era. Era largo y con el grueso perfecto, y de un color rosado tan lindo que me daban ganas de meterlo a mi boca y comérmelo a besos y mordiscos, pero sabía que no era el momento, tal vez después.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos y acariciándonos, pero supe que fue lo suficiente cuando ya no podía más, necesitaba algo más y no sabía que.

—Edward, más…por favor… no lo soporto… te necesito.

Dije entre suspiros, sentí la mano de Edward bajar por mi cintura, atravesar mis caderas y acariciar mi clítoris hasta meter mis dedos en mi, lo cual fue muy fácil porque sentía que estaba totalmente mojada. Sin decir una palabra, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un condón, se lo colocó mientras yo me acomodaba debajo de él.

Este era el momento. Adiós virginidad, todos estos años juntas fueron maravillosos. Pero tienes que salir de mi vida.

Sentí su punta entrar mi y no sentí nada del intenso placer que esperaba, más bien como una sensación de incomodidad.

—Edward, por favor despacio…

Edward solo asintió con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se metió un poco más, de verdad empezó a dolerme, así que cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar profundo mientras pensaba en cosas lindas para relajarme.

—Shhhh, tranquila, solo relájate.

—Eso intento…

—Ok, lo haré rápido.

Justo cuando iba a gritarle que no, me embistió y sentí un terrible dolor como si me hubieran partido en dos, me quede congelada sin saber que hacer.

—Bella, estas tan estrecha— gimió Edward.

—Eso es porque era virgen— dije con dientes apretados.

Edward se detuvo y se me quedo viendo.

—Eso es muy sexy, jamás había estado con una virgen. Es como si pisara tierras nuevas ¿sabes? ¡Oh! Espero no haberte lastimado tanto, prometo que se pondrá mejor.

La verdad no supe que decir, definitivamente eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Así que me quede quieta, definitivamente esto no era mejor que cuando me metió los dedos en el auto, no era nada de lo que esperaba e imaginaba. Sentí que bajaba la mano por mi abdomen y con movimientos torpes busco mi clítoris, o eso pensé que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estas cerca? ¿Ya casi terminas?— dijo entre jadeos.

—Amm… no lo creo.

—Lo siento….

Lo sentí moverse dentro de mí, dejo salir un largo gemido y se dejo caer sobre mí jadeando.

Bueno, eso había sido mi primera vez. Lo siento virginidad, merecías una mejor despedida pero con esto tendremos que conformamos. Y justo cuando iba a pedirle a Edward que se hiciera a un lado lo escuché roncar.

Genial, se había quedado dormido.

Lo moví un poco y logre que se bajara de mi y se acomodara a mi lado, me abrazo con fuerza y me atrajo hacía él. Los eventos del día, el sonido de la ligera lluvia y el calor de su cuerpo hicieron que también me quedara dormida.

.

.

.

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos supe que no estaba en mi habitación. Todo olía diferente y sentía a alguien acostado detrás de mí y de inmediato recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Oh Dios._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_Por favor, no._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Estaba frente a una puerta, no sabía si era el baño, un closet o la salida, pero pensaría en eso después. Me giré lo más despacio y silenciosamente que pude y un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento me lleno cuando vi a Edward completamente dormida junto a mi, acostado de lado con la sabana tapando su trasero y su… am… su cosa.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No podía ni pensar en la palaba pene y había tenido sexo ¡Y con un extraño! Bueno no tan extraño, pero aún así. Esto era definitivamente lo más estúpido e irresponsable que había hecho en toda mi vida. Respire profundo para evitar el ataque de pánico que sabía estaba a punto de tener, intente salir de la cama con una agilidad que no tenía y me puse a buscar mi ropa por el suelo, no encontré mi sostén pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlo así que decidí regalárselo. Abrí la puerta y camine de puntitas hasta la puerta principal sin fijarme si había alguien más en la casa y en cuanto tuve un pie en la calle me agarre a correr como loca hasta que encontré un taxi.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, sentía demasiada culpa y vergüenza, sabía que si mis papás se enteraban de lo que había hecho me desheredarían, estarían totalmente decepcionados de mí y jamás me volverían hablar. Y lo que me hacía sentir más mal, era que a pesar de que no fuera una linda experiencia, y no fue lo que yo esperaba, muy en el fondo me gustaría volver a ver a Edward y poder repetir lo de anoche hasta que todo saliera bien, tal vez cuando ninguno estuviera ebrio. Le había dado un regalo y ya dependía de él lo que pensara de eso.

Pero sabía que no volvería a verlo, no pensaba regresar a esa zona, no tenía nada que hacer ahí y ahora menos que no quería tomarme con Edward, tendría que pensar que hacer con mi trabajo porque no podía dejarlo, pero no podía arriesgarme a verlo, además sería muy incomodo, estaba segura que él no querría nada conmigo, no es como si me hubiera invitado a salir antes de acostarme con él y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera cuando ya le había dado lo que todos los hombres buscaban. Por mucho que me doliera pensarlo, Edward Cullen había sido un error, el primero de muchos.

Con un suspiro pesado llegue a mi nueva casa, y agradecí a los cielos por mi extraña buena suerte de traer unos cuantos billetes en mis jeans y poder pagar el taxi. Corrí a mi habitación para evitar a Alice y Rosalie, no quería que me preguntaran por que llegaba a casa sin sostén y en lágrimas.

.

.

Dormí casi todo el día, ya atardecía cuando baje a la sala y en cuanto Rose y Alice vieron mi cara me preguntaron qué había pasado, solo les dije que me había acostado con un desconocido y no me sentía muy orgullosa de eso, sentí que era mejor omitir que era virgen. Las dos me hicieron sentir un poquito mejor al decirme que eso era más normal de lo que se puede pensar y contándome lo desastroso que fue cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez.

Y después de una noche y un día tan malo, recibí buenas noticias. Mi jefe, el Sr. Molina me llamó preguntándome si me interesaba trabajar durante un mes y medio en el consultorio de su esposa, necesitaba una persona de confianza para ser su secretaría y yo de inmediato acepte; serían menos horas, mejor sueldo y lo mejor de todo, evitaría a Edward si es que llegaba a pasar por el Starbucks.

Las cosas parecían mejorar un poco, ya no me sentía como la próxima ramera de Babilonia, así que con una pequeña sonrisa y el pecho menos pesado dormí y espera a que todo mejorara.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

No podía sentirme peor, y no hablaba de la pequeña resaca que hacía que mi cabeza sintiera como si fuera explotar y mi lengua como un desierto.

Era la resaca moral lo que me estaba matando. De verdad era el imbécil más grande de todo el mundo. Había pasado seis meses entrando y saliendo de ese maldito Starbucks, probando todos los puñeteros cafés que tenían, que además no era nada baratos, solo para poder estar cerca de la chica bonita que preparaba el café, seis meses intentando armarme de valor para poder preguntarle su nombre y tal vez después de unos días pedirle su número. Pero bueno, la verdad además de idiota era un cobarde por que jamás pude decirle más de dos palabras que prácticamente eran saludos, me parecía tan bonita que cuando estaba frente a ella mi lengua se hacía nudo y mi cerebro no procesaba nada, así que mejor no hablaba.

Había tenido un poco de problemas de dinero, y para poder ahorrar le había pedido a Emmett poder quedarme unas cuantas semanas en su casa, no quería seguir viviendo en el lugar que mi padre me había conseguido y no quería que mi mamá gastara mucho, así que cuando mi amigo sugirió pasar por la fiesta de una de sus vecinas, acepte ir porque la verdad no tenía nada que hacer. Lo cual resulto ser la mejor decisión de todo el año cuando vi a mi hermosa Coffe Girl sola en un rincón viéndose totalmente incomoda y tierna, así que con un poco de coraje liquido, pude armarme de valor y hablar con ella.

Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, Bella resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado, era perfecta en todos los sentidos, me hizo sentir tan cómodo que no dude en contarle el drama que era mi relación con mi padre. Definitivamente ella era lo que tanto había buscado y que nunca encontré en otras chicas, me daban ganas de patearme en las bolas por no haber tenido el valor para hablar con ella antes.

Jamás tuve la intención de llevarla al departamento tan rápido, quería tomarme mi tiempo con ella, demostrarle que no era como los demás que solo trataban bien a las chicas para poder acostarse con ellas. Quería tratarla como una princesa, conocernos, hacer que se enamorara de mí… pero tuve que cagarla completamente.

Estaba muy nervioso, así que tuve la brillante idea de que tomar un poco de alcohol para poder relajarme y poder ser yo mismo y no el mandril idiota en el que me convertía cuando estaba con ella. Bueno, al final resulto ser una terrible idea.

Siempre me sentí orgulloso de ser uno de esos chicos que es considerado con la persona con la que tiene sexo, procurando que la chica con la que esté pueda disfrutar y sentir todo el placer que pueda darle antes de mi, sabía que era bueno en ese aspecto y antes de que el alcohol nublara mi juicio estaba feliz de saber que cuando el tiempo llegará, haría sentir muy bien a Bella. Bueno, al final de la noche no fui más que un cabrón patán bueno para nada. Aún no se cómo fue posible que después de que me dijera que era virgen no me portara más amable y delicado con ella, y bueno, no es como si fuera gentil y considerado desde un principio, pero el solo pensar que era el primero que había tocado y estado en lugares que ningún hombre había estado había perdido el poco control que tenía, me sentí como un cerdo cuando recordé como le dije que era totalmente sexy que fuera virgen, la embestí como un perro y después de terminar jadee como un anciano y me deje caer sobre ella para terminar dormido como el gran imbécil que era.

Y cuando desperté y vi que estaba solo en la cama, sentí una enorme opresión en el pecho, la verdad me imaginaba algo totalmente diferente. Despertar juntos, ofrecerle de desayunar mis deliciosos hot cakes, acompañarla a su casa para que tomara un baño y pasar todo el día juntos. Algo muy diferente a despertar con resaca en una cama sola, y recordar lo bestia que fui al ver un poco de sangre en las sábanas. Si mi madre se enteraba de esto no tardaría ni un segundo en azotar mi patético trasero.

Después de estar todo el día de emo y de volver loco a Emmett, le confesé lo que había pasado.

—Sabes que la cagaste, ¿cierto? Parece que le gustabas a esta chica y se oye como una persona dulce y parece como si tuvieras meses esperando a hablar con ella y ¿no pudiste controlar tu maldito pito por una noche?

Solo me encogí en el sillón.

—Lo sé, debe haber una forma de arreglar esto.

Emmett levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad eres tan imbécil?— me le quedé viendo. —¡Me dijiste que prácticamente acosaste a esta chica durante medio año! Si sabes donde trabaja y mas ó menos como es su horario, ¿Por qué coños no vas a hablar con ella?

.

.

Dos días después, estaba frente al Starbucks donde Bella trabaja; en las manos traía tres girasoles y un libro que Bella me había dicho que quería, me sentía como un tonto, pero valía la pena. Respire hondo y me dirigí decidido hacía el mostrador. Donde una chica que no era Bella estaba atendiendo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?— me dijo mientras veía con duda los regalos en mis manos. Me rasque la nuca nervioso.

—¿Está Bella? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Oh, bueno. Ella ya no trabaja aquí, pero si quieres puedo decirle que la estas buscando cuando la vea, o algo así.

—Gracias, solo dile que Edward la está buscando y puede encontrarme en mi casa.

—Por supuesto.

¿Esto era el karma? No era una mala persona, siempre fui respetoso con las mujeres, siempre obedecí a mi mamá. Y sé que había lastimado a Bella, pero esa no había sido mi intención, de hecho tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo con ella, pero había cometido un error y había arruinado algo que me había dado a pesar de no conocerme. Aún me parecía increíble que me diera su virginidad, pero me gustaba pensar que sintió esa fuerte conexión así como yo lo había sentido con ella.

Pero nada de eso servía cuando no tenía como encontrarla, solo sabía que se llamaba Bella y solía trabajar en Starbucks, y bueno, que tenía miedo de decepcionar a las personas.

Durante un mes, iba todos los días al café con la esperanza de verla, ya no llevaba las flores pero llevaba el libro para todos lados. Y poco a poco perdía la esperanza, sentía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Decidí esperar un poco de tiempo, a veces no debes forzar las cosas y por mucho que quieras cambiar las cosas, todo tiene su tiempo y hora.

.

.

Eran los últimos días de verano y podía sentirse la brisa un poco más fresca, caminaba cerca del Starbucks de Bella y yo llevaba más de dos semanas sin acercarme, lo cual fue muy difícil para mí. No tenía la intención de ir hoy, pero al parecer inconscientemente llegue hasta aquí. Me sentía nervioso, como esos días cuando no conocía el nombre de la bonita chica del café y me ponía nervioso con tan solo verla por la ventana.

Respiré profundo, apreté mi mochila contra mí para sentir el libro que aún cargaba para ella y entre anticipando la decepción de no encontrarla. El lugar estaba vació, no se veía ningún cliente ni nadie detrás del mostrador. De pronto escuche un golpe seco y un _"mierda" _en voz baja, y vi como en cámara lenta como Bella salía lentamente de debajo del mostrador, sobándose la frente.

Me acerqué lentamente y cuando ella me vio ahogo un grito y su cara se puso de un rojo intenso.

—¿Qué tal el golpe? Eso fue lo que se escuchó ¿no? Tu frente contra el mostrador.

_¿En serio, Cullen? ¡¿En serio?! Un mes y medio sin saber de ella ¿y eso es lo primero que le dices?_

Bella solo me miró con el ceño fruncido y cara de confundida.

—Eh… ¿Cuál es su orden?— preguntó sin verme a los ojos.

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Cullen! Pórtate como un hombre ¡vamos!_

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Por favor.

No me importaba que sonará como si le estuviera rogando, porque la verdad, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Bella se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

—¡Angela, saldré un momento! ¡Solo cinco minutos!

Salimos a las mesas que tenían en la acera, nos sentamos y antes de hablar abrí mi mochila y saque el libro de "La historia interminable" de Michael Ende. No era una primera impresión ni nada por el estilo, pero si era un libro viejo, al menos veinte años y tenía una portada muy elegante e interesante.

—Bella, después de esa noche vine a buscarte para darte esto, pero no estabas… am… así que…

Empuje el libro hacia ella y vi angustiado cualquier reacción en su cara. Primero ahogo un grito mientras abría mucho los ojos, acarició el libro y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Es hermoso, Edward. No tenías que haberte molestado, pero es lindo que me dieras un regalo para que no me sintiera mal, no pensaba molestarte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Edward, no soy del tipo de chica aprehensiva ¿sabes? Que seas el primer chico con el que me acosté no significa que me quiera casar contigo ni nada, no espero algo de ti, en serio, no te sientas responsable.

—¡No, Bella! No, no, no, no. Estas totalmente equivocada, vine a buscarte al otro día para disculparme, me porte como un gran imbécil contigo esa noche. No te trate como te lo merecías, me porté como un animal y no como el caballero que mi mamá me enseño a ser. No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que me siento.

Respiré profundo, levanté los hombros y tome su mano que estaba en la mesa, junto al libro.

—Bella, llevaba meses intentando hablar contigo pero me daba miedo, y en la fiesta con un poco de alcohol pude ser valiente y acercarme a ti. Yo de verdad quería tomarme las cosas con calma, conocernos, salir a citas, hacer que te enamoraras de mí, pero precipité las cosas, no te traté con respeto y de eso estoy muy arrepentido. Pero de lo que no me arrepiento, es de haberte conocido, en haber pasado la noche contigo, eres preciosa Bella y de verdad siento no haber valorado más lo que me diste esa noche. Y estoy dispuesto a pedirte de rodillas una nueva oportunidad, donde pueda hacer las cosas bien. Por favor, Bella ¿Qué dices?

Ella no despegaba los ojos de la mesa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tan en serio como un ataque al corazón.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta bien, hagamos las cosas bien. Tal vez después de todo no fuiste un error, tal vez eras un nuevo comienzo.

Le sonreí.

—Soy muy bueno en los comienzos.

—¡Claro!—dijo Bella entre risas. —Lograste que me acostara contigo en la primera cita.

—Bella… puedo asegurarte que no habrá más primeras citas por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Después la vida se trata de eso, de errores y aciertos, de pequeñas heridas que jamás sanan y se convierten en traumas e inseguridades que nos definen como personas. Y de niñas bonitas que hacen café, de niños tímidos que se creen hombres, de noches de alcohol y virginidades perdidas en noches de verano lluviosas. Y de nuevas oportunidades, de poder hacer las cosas bien y de aprovecharlas cuando se presentan.

.

.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Su parte favorita? ¿Les gusto? Había pensado en continuar con ellos unos años después, pero una amiga me aconsejo no hacerlo, pero bueno si de verdad les interesa tal vez agregue un capítulo más, así que díganme que piensan.**

**Ahora que ya por fin termine con eso, me pondré de inmediato a seguir con el próximo capítulo de "Las Gritonas" y "Tú".**

**Reviews…**


End file.
